Telepath Psy Arena 2
Telepath Psy Arena 2 is a casual take on the Telepath RPG series. This is the 4th game released by Sinister Design and the first that has a free demo with full version sold for $12.99. Plot You control a character entering in the Grand Tournament of Ravinale. You can build a team with units from the Meat Market and fight in battles at the Coliseum. Combat Psy Arena uses the combat system from Telepath RPG Chapter 3. Battles are accessed in two ways: a fee may be paid to participate in random battles or the player may compete in the Coliseum, which pits your team against other teams in different League difficulties. Characters Psy Arena 2 is unique in that one can choose between 4 classes for the main character: Assassin, Psy Fighter, Swordsman, or Bowman. A team can be formed in Telepath Psy Arena 2, after buying units from a "Meat Market". Up to nine units may be purchased, with seven of them in combat along with the main character and two as reserves. Units die permanently, and may be dismissed between battles. There are seven starting classes which can be purchased in the begining of the game; Swordsman, Bowman, Psy Fighter, Assassin, Spirit, Psy Healer, or Spearman. However, by progressing through the game you can buy other classes, such as Red Spriggats, Frost Spriggats, Shadowlings, Shadowling Healers or Shadowling Guardians. Dialogue and Advancement Psy Arena 2 employs a dialog tree system similar to the one used in Fallout, which lets the player take multiple "paths" through conversations. Unlike other entries in the Telepath RPG series, however, there is not much dialog in Psy Arena 2. The player advances by beating Leagues in the Coliseum. There are ten Leagues in Telepath Psy Arena 2's Coliseum. In each League, there are seven team matches and one challenge. Once all the matches in a league are beaten, a new league is unlocked. The Trainers are in a location which allows your team to train, buy orbs, and have random battles in The Pit, The Grotto, The Cave, The Brig, or The Oubliette. Completing a league's challenge match unlocks one or more orbs for sale at the trainer. Attacks level considerably faster in Telepath Psy Arena than in Telepath RPG servants of god. Note, repeating battles in the Coliseum results in winnings being reduced for that particular battle (1/2 for 2nd time, 1/3 for 3rd time, and so on) and this reduction carries over to the random battles, so for maximum winnings be sure the last fight you had in the Coliseum has a "1" by it indicating you fought once only. Repeating random battles will not result in reduced winnings, but the "reduce winnings variable" is set in the Coliseum and does affect random battle winnings, and it is reset to 100% by playing a new Coliseum battle (only needed if you repeated a battle in the Coliseum). Where to Find the Game * SinisterDesign.net Category:Game Category:Telepath Psy Arena 2